Cross-references
This application relates to copending applications Ser. Nos. 578,295, filed May 15, 1975 and 610,718 and 610,719, both filed Sept. 5, 1975 and 627,424, filed Oct. 30, 1975, and 671,760, filed Mar. 30, 1976. All of these applications are assigned to the assignee of this application.
Field of the Invention
This application relates to valve disablement and more specifically to a valve disabler selectively operative to enable and disable a valve for an engine in response to an improved control means.
Description of the Prior Art
The concept of deactivating selected cylinders of an engine by disabling the valves associated with the selected cylinders is old. When this concept is applied to an Otto Cycle Engine, pumping and throttling losses are reduced, thereby improving engine efficiency during part throttle operation. The above mentioned U.S. Patent applications disclose valve disablers and/or controls for valve disablers which are simple and inexpensive and which overcome many of the disadvantages of the prior art valve disablers. This application discloses further improvements of the valve disablers and controls of the mentioned applications.